The One I Have Loved From the Beginning
by KaitlinlovesONETREEHILL
Summary: Who Lucas picks to go to Las Vegas in Season 6. MY VERSION OF HOW IT ALL SHOULD HAVE WENT DOWN!
1. Prologue

Hi guys this is my first fan fic. I hope u review n enjoy it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from one tree hill.

* * *

Prologue:

Who to choose? Should I choose Lindsay, the one I was going to marry until she left me at the alter. Or should I choose Peyton, the one who denied my first marriage proposal in LA. Or should I choose Brooke, the girl who I loved back in High School, the one who I have hurt one too many time.

I, Lucas Eugene Scott know who I should choose.

* * *


	2. His Choice!

Thank you all who have read this and reviewed. Bold and italic are dreams and only italic is thoughts.

* * *

Sitting in the airport, Lucas waits for the girl he has chosen to marry in Las Vegas.

"Where is she I called her an hour ago." He wonders aloud.

"I am right here, Broody," says a familiar raspy voice.

_Brooke_

"I am sorry to call you with that kind of surprise," Lucas apologizes.

"I have always loved you, Lucas Scott."

"I have always loves you too Pretty Girl from the very beginning."

Brooke can't believe she is here with Lucas. He chose her, Brooke Davis. She was so happy. _I hope he doesn't hurt me ever again because I couldn't deal with it._

Brooke smiles and Lucas walks slowly toward her.

_This is it I finally have the girl I have always wanted. Brooke Davis I will always love you._

For the longest time each of them just stared at each other.

"Well we better go are flight leaves in 20 minutes. Are you ready for this?" Luke asks.

"Ready as I will ever be."

* * *

Aboard the plane Brooke has a dream.

**_" Lucas I am home." _**

**_No answer. Brooke heads up stairs._**

**_"Broody are you in here?" Brooke says as she opens their bedroom door. _**

**_On the bed is Peyton, her best friend, and her husband, Lucas, on the their bed having sex._**

**_"HOW COULD YOU!" _**

Brooke wakes up crying. Lucas looks worried.

"Pretty girl what is wrong?"

" I don't know if this is such a great idea."

Lucas looks hurt. "Why not? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you but what about Peyton?"

_Peyton? Why is she thinking about Peyton. I don't love Peyton. I love Brooke. _

"What about Peyton?"

" You have hurt me twice with my best friend. How do I know you won't hurt me again wit her. It was only 2 years ago that you proposed to her. How do I know that you wouldn't just go back to her?" Brooke says quietly.

" Pretty girl, I will never do that to you ever again. I am in love with you Brooke Davis. Peyton I were done when she said no to me that night. It is only you that I love." Lucas says as he turns to Brooke and gives her a long passionate kiss.

Brooke smiles and turns toward the window.

" I hope what you say is true." shes says to herself as she fall back asleep.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter of my story. I hope you liked it. Please Review.


	3. Viva Las Vegas!

**Hey all! I finishes Chapter 1: His Choice! so if you didn't finish Reading it go back. Thank you Todd and Ali for the reviews. I hope the rest of you will review. Here is the second chapter. ENJOY! **

**KAITLIN **

* * *

"Brooke, Pretty Girl, we are in Las Vegas," Lucas says as he wakes up Brooke.

"Oh hey Broody."

"Any more bad dreams?"

"Nope, only dreaming about you," Brooke states as she leans over to give Lucas a kiss.

"Well lets get to our hotel."

Brooke and Lucas arrive at the Venetian Resort Hotel in Las Vegas.

"Luke we can't stay here! This is expense and a 5-Star Hotel!" she screams.

"I thought you always wanted to stay here?" Luke says puzzled.

_He remembers. I have always wanted to come here since I was in high school. I can't believes he remembered. I knew he was the one._

"Yes, I have always wanted to come here. I am amazed that you remember that."

"How could I forget. You always talked about coming here in high school."

"Well we can't stay here. It is too expensive."

"It is not expensive. I am a writer and I have written 2 books. I can afford this."

"I don't care if you can afford this. We are leaving, there is no reason to spend all this money on me."

" We are staying and that is final. I would do anything for you so lets go up to our room."

* * *

They had the honeymooners suite even though they weren't married yet. Brooke and Lucas were discussing their wedding plans. Brooke had come to terms that she couldn't get married with out her two best friends with her and the rest of her friends.

"Lucas we can't get married..." before finishing the sentence Lucas interupts." What do you mean we can't get married?"

Brooke smiles and shakes her head. "If you would have let me finish. We can't get married here."

"Why not?"

"Because all of our friends are in Tree Hill. I think we should wait until we get back home."

"You mean I am going to have to wait to get married to you?!"

"Hey! I thought you said you would do anything for me, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, but do I really have to wait. I think I have waited long enough." Lucas stays pouting.

"You are such a baby, but you are just going to have to wait! Whether you like it or not." Brooke smiles and sticks her tongue out at her fiance.

"I guess I will just have to wait." Lucas states has he pouts and crosses his arms like a child.

"I knew you would. I love you Lucas Eugene Scott."Brooke gets up and runs over to Lucas hugging him and kisses him.

"I love you,too Brooke Penelope Davis!" Lucas says as he picks up Brooke and places her on the bed.

The two of them spent the rest of their day in the honeymoon suite at the Venetian Resort Hotel making passionate love and enjoying what they should have always had.

* * *

After a long night of being together, Brooke and Lucas, sleep in until 4:00 pm the next day. Brooke rolls over to see Lucas staring at her smile with the look of love in his eyes.

"Hey, Pretty Girl, I forgot how peaceful you look when you are sleeping," Luke says sheepishly has he stares at the beautiful brunette next to him.

"Well I forgot how much I really cared about you until you called me." Brooke said as she paused. "I was afraid that it was all just some fantasy, but now I know its not. I can't wait until we get married."

"Brooke, I just don't love you, I am _in_ love with you. And I can't wait until we get married too."

"So are you ready to go back to Tree Hill and tell all our friends about us. I bet they are wondering what happen to us."

Brooke sits up and sighs, "I am ready as ever to get back home. As much as I love this place, I can't wait to get home. I miss my friends."

" Well then lets get home."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked my updates to this chapter. Please Review.**


	4. Welcome Home!

**Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. A special thanks to Toddntan, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01,and NaLeYoBsEsSoR for the comments and suggestions. Here is another chapter based on Lucas and Brooke's return to One Tree Hill. Enjoy and review! KAITLIN**

* * *

Back in Tree Hill...

Haley is on the phone with Lucas. She knows he is up to something but she just can't put her finger on it. It wasn't very long ago she had told Luke that he need to choose who he as _in_ love with.

"So,Lucas, where has my best friend been that I haven't for a WEEK!" Haley says missing her best friend.

Laughing about how his best friend was acting said, "I would tell you but then I love to see you get mad so you are just going to have to wait until I get back."

"Fine! But when you get back to Tree Hill,Lucas Eugene Scott you have a lot of explaining to do," Haley said trying to be serious but just had to laugh.

There is a knock on Haley's door. She goes to open it and finds Lucas standing right in front of her. Seeing her best friend that she had missed all she could do was give him a hug.

"Don't you ever go away and not tell me where you are going!" Haley looks up at Luke. "Now get in here and tell me where you have been and why you are so happy."

_I have a lot of explaining to do. Lucas thinks to himself. Guess I should start at the beginning. I wonder how Brooke is doing with Peyton?_

Lucas sits on the couch across from Haley and begins his story.

* * *

Meanwhile Brooke gets to her house. Looking for Peyton to tell her the wonderful news.Oh how great it was to be home.

"P.Sawyer are you here? I am home."

Peyton runs down the stairs smiling. "Next time you decide to run off you better tell me. I missed you B.Davis." As she walks up to Brooke and gives her a big hug.

"I have missed you too P.Sawyer." Smiling at her best friend.

"So where did you run off to for a week without contact. Or should I say with who? Well come on Brooke sit down and tell me everything!"Peyton says as she jumps on the couch and pats the seat next to her. Brooke walks over and gets ready to explain everything.

Brooke sighs looks up and smiles, " Peyton, I am engaged to be married..."

"OH MY GOD! To who..." Peyton says staring at her best friend. " Well.."

" I am engaged to Lucas, he called me a week ago and asked me to marry him. We were going to get married in Las Vegas but I told him we have to wait until we were home with all of our frinds." Spilling out everything. Brooke looks up at Peyton who is in total shock." What do you think?" " Are you happy for me?"

Still shocked Peyton stands up and grabs her purse, "I need to go." As she runs through the door.

Brooke devasted that her best friend's reaction wasn't a good one she curls up on the couch and crys quietly in an empty house.

* * *

Haley has just found out about Brooke and Lucas getting married. She is so ecstatic!

_OMG! I can't believe Lucas and Brooke are gettong married. They were always a great couple. I have so many questions._

"So Luke when is.." There is a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Haley states. "Maybe it is Brooke. I need to congradulate her and you. OMG! This is so awesome!!"

"I will get it Haley, then I will come back and answer your questions." Lucas says as he stands up and goes to answer the door. He opens and it expecting it to be Brooke. But to is suprize it isn't Brooke at all...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Who could be at the door? Any guess! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Drama and more Drama!

**I JUST ADD CHAPTER 3 AT SCHOOL THIS MORNING AND I COME HOME TO CHECK MY EMAILS AND I HAVE 18 MESSAGES! THANK YOU ALL! ESPECAILLY TODD AND ALI WHO COMMENT ON EVERY CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU WANNA JUST TALK TO BE FOR REAL EMAIL ME AT ! LOVE YA GUYS! ENJOY!! KAITIN**

* * *

Recap:

Haley has just found out about Brooke and Lucas getting married. She is so ecstatic!

_OMG! I can't believe Lucas and Brooke are gettong married. They were always a great couple. I have so many questions._

"So Luke when is.." There is a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Haley states. "Maybe it is Brooke. I need to congradulate her and you. OMG! This is so awesome!!"

"I will get it Haley, then I will come back and answer your questions." Lucas says as he stands up and goes to answer the door. He opens and it expecting it to be Brooke. But to is suprize it isn't Brooke at all...

* * *

_Peyton_

"Hey Peyton what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Brooke." Lucas asks looking for Booke behind her.

"I need to speak to you in private outside."

"Ok one minute let me just tell Hales." Lucas turns to go tell Haley but is interrupted.

"NOW! I need to speak to you right now!" Peyton screams. "OK OK."

_Wondering to himself, jeez why is she being such a btch. Shouldn't she be happy._

"What is wrong Peyton? Did something happen to Brooke? OMG is she ok?" Luke says worried because of the look on Peyton's face.

"Brooke Brooke Brooke. Nothing is wrong with your sweet little Brooke. What happen to us? Now all of the sudden you are engaged to Brooke. How could you do this to me?" Peyton hissed.

"What are you talking about? YOU are the one who rejected my proposel 2 years ago. So what do you mean do this to you. We are done I was _in_ love with you 2 years ago. Now I just love you. I am in love with Brooke now."

_We will see about that Lucas Scott. _Peyton thinks to herself as she goes to kiss him. Lucas pushes her off turns around.

"Go away Peyton. I DON'T LOVE YOU!! Stay away from me and Brooke until you come to your senses." He says as he walks into Haley and Nathan's house.

"You know you belong to me!" Peyton screams to Lucas.

"I don't belong to you Peyton." Lucas screams back to her.

"If I can't have you no one can." She says to herself.

Peyton stands their for a minute before she decides what she has to do...

* * *

Inside Haley's house.

"Who was that?" Haley questions.

"Oh it was just Peyton."Lucas says calmly still startled from the conversation he just had with Peyton.

"Oh ok. As I was saying when is the wedding?"

"Well it hasn't been decided yet."

The two of them continue to talk to one another catching up.

* * *

Meanwhile at Brooke's house...

Brooke has fallen asleep until she hears a knock on her door. Hoping it is Lucas she jumps up to answer.

What she answers to is something she never expected would ever happen...

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed the story. I am just loving all this suspence it adds more to the story. Please Review!**


	6. My Hero

**HEY PEOPLE! YOU GUYS LOVE MY STORY! SORRY FOR ALL THE SUSPENSE! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I LOVE TO READ THEM. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I have a busy weekend. Gotta report for the newspaper about the homecoming football game. GO LD! !KAITLIN!**

* * *

Recap:

Meanwhile at Brooke's house...

Brooke has fallen asleep until she hears a knock on her door. Hoping it is Lucas she jumps up to answer.

What she answers to is something she never expected would ever happen...

"OMG! What are you doing with that gun Peyton?" Brooke says frighten about what might happen next.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? How can you ask me that? YOU STOLE MY LUCAS YOU CONNIVING BITCH!!" Peyton screams waving the gun in Brooke's face.

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal Luca from you. You left him! And he isn't your Lucas he is mine. And if you wave that gun in my face one more FREAKING time I am gonna kick your ass." Brooke said building up courage. She wasn't going to let Peyton get to her but she had to admit she was scared.

"What are you afraid of me cause I have a gun, Brooke." Waving the gun in her face some more. "Well are you? Afraid I'm gonna shoot you?" " Well you should be afraid." " And i would like to see you kick my ass."

"I could kick your as."Brooke hissed."I am not afraid of you. What are you gonna do Peyton shoot me? I mean honestly." Pausing"Do you think it is going to make Lucas love you."

"It will make him love me." Peyton laughes wickedly. "If I can't have him you surely aren't going to have him." Aiming the gun at Brooke's head. "Either leave Lucas or I am going to shoot you right here, right now!"

"It isn't going to make him love you. If anything it will make him hate you! So go ahead shoot me!" Brooke states calmly not wanting to show her fear.

"I am WARNING you, Brooke Davis, LEAVE LUCAS OR I WILL MAKE SURE I KILL YOU." Getting closer to Brooke with the gun.

"I am not going to leave Lucas."

Peyton punches her in the jaw and says,"You better leave him,I'm warning you!"

"NEVER!" Brooke screams as she closes her eyes.

Peyton screams and Brooke opens her eyes to Lucas holding down Peyton. He takes the gun away from her and stands up.

"LEAVE now Peyton and stay away from my fiance and I. If I ever see you around Brooke again I will call the police now LEAVE!" Lucas yells angrily at Peyton.

"But Lucas I am in love with you. Don't do this to me!"

"I don't love you at all any more Peyton. You just tried to kill my fiance, your best friend! So I think you should leave. NOW!"

Lucas slams Brooke's door shut as Peyton drives off.

* * *

Inside Brooke's house Lucas is holding Brooke in his arms trying to get her to stop shaking. She just cried silently into is chest trying to get things straight.

"Are you ok Brooke? How do your jaw feel?"

"It is fin..e." "Why did she do it Luke? Am I that terrible? Did I do something wrong?" Brooke asks still crying wondering what would bring her best friend, well ex-best friend now to do something like that.

"Pretty Girl you aren't terrible and you didn't do anything wrong. Peyton is just going psycho because she is still in love with me. Even though I am in love with you. Are you going to be ok?"Lucas says worried about his fiance, the love of is life.

"I am afraid she will come back. Will you just stay and hold me in your arm?"

"Anything for you Pretty Girl."

After along day Brooke falls asleep in Lucas's arms not know that life is about to get even more complicated then it already is.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There is more to events to come. Anyone have an idea what might happen next. Review and tell me your ideas. **


	7. Something unexpected!

**Hey guys! I am at school right now. Idk how much of this chapter I am going to get done, we will see. I am glad you guys liked my last chapter. I sincerely loved it myself. This chapter is going to be fun to write. Something is going to happen that will stun a bunch of you. And in case you forgot what happen in the other chapters I am gonna do a recap. KAITLIN!!**

**Well i am not at school anymore but LD won 49-19 GO LD! Here is what ur all waiting for the next chapter! KAITLIN!!**

* * *

RECAP:

Peyton went after Brooke with a gun.

She was about to shoot Brooke but LUCAS saved the day.

Now for some unexpected news.

* * *

After the terrible day she had before Brooke wakes up feeling terrible, except for he part about being in her fiances arms.

_Oh my god what happened yesterday. I feel like crap. I think I'm gonna throw up. Ughhh! _

Brooke gets up and runs to the bathroom, startling Lucas, he gets up to go check on Brooke. He goes in the bathroom and sees his fiance's small figure hunched over the toilet about ready to puke. He runs over and get the hair out of her face.

"It's ok Pretty Girl i am here for you." Lucas says comforting her.

When Brooke was done she turned around and look at Lucas faking a smile. " I don't know what came over me." " It was probably just from all the stress yesterday." At least that I what she hoped.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER-

"You feeling better now Pretty Girl?" questioning since she had threw up two more times after the first.

"I am good now. I think I might just need to get out of the house for a little bit. I need to check up on Clothes Over Bros since I haven't been there for a week."

"Ok we will head over there when you go get dressed then we can go over to Nathan and Haley's." he smiled at Brooke, she got up and he smack her butt, she turned her head, shook her head and smiled.

After a couple of minutes Brooke came down wearing a pair of black sweatpnats and one of Luke's hoodies he had in High School. He could believe she still had it after all of these year. He remembers the day he gave it to her.

**_" Broody I am colddd." Brooke said shivering outside of Karen's Cafe. _**

**_"Here you can wear my hoodie." Taking off his sweatshirt._**

**_"Thank you Broody. mmm it even smell like you." Brooke says smelling the hoodie._**

**_"You can keep it Pretty Girl." He says smiling._**

**_"Really?"_**

**_"Of course anything for you."Lucas says shaking his head and smiling..._**

Brooke looked good even on one of her bad days.

"What is it Broody? Do I look bad?" Brooke asks because he has been staring at her the last few minutes.

"You look great Pretty Girl just admiring you."

"Well thank you but we better go."

"Yeah we better lets go."

* * *

After finding out everything was going great at Clothes/Bros then headed to Naley's house.

Then knocked on the door hand in hand. Haley opened the door.

"OMG! Tigger I MISS YOU!" Haley screamed at your best friend and ran over to give her a hug.

"I missed you too Tutormom/wife."

Haley lead them inside. "How have you been Brooke." Lucas went to the living room to find Nathan. "Not so good I have thrown up 3 times today and ..." Before she could finish she felt sick again.

After coming from the bathroom Brooke looked pale."Alright make it four. i could have eaten something bad."

Haley worried "Brooke did you ever thing you might be pregnant."

_Pregnant!?_

* * *

**Well i hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I will try to write another chapter tomarrow but no promises because I have school tomarrow. I hope you enjoyed PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. BABIES ALL AROUND!

**Well I guess you guys really liked my last chapter. I always thought Brucas should have a baby. It would be so cute. Anyway thanks for the reviews from everyone even though some1 thought it was bad cause it had a few spelling errors. Who gives i mean seriously. LOL! Anyway special thanks to Todd and Ali who have review on every chapter. Oh can't wait until your party on Friday ALI!! Enjoy the next chapter... LOVE KAITLIN!!**

* * *

RECAP:

Haley lead them inside. "How have you been Brooke." Lucas went to the living room to find Nathan. "Not so good I have thrown up 3 times today and ..." Before she could finish she felt sick again.

After coming from the bathroom Brooke looked pale."Alright make it four. i could have eaten something bad."

Haley worried "Brooke did you ever thing you might be pregnant."

_Pregnant!?_

Laughing nervously Brooke says," Haley there is no way that I am pregnant we use precautions every time."

"Are you sure, there is a possiblity you guys might have forgot. Think." Haley whispers so no one but Brooke will here.

Trying to remember when Brooke and Lucas had sex and hadn't use protection.

_Hmmm... I don't remember when we didn't use protection... OH SHIT... When he proposed to me and we were in Las Vegas we totally forgot about protection...SHIT SHIT SHIT!!_

"Um... Haley? Can we go to the store?"

"Oh Brooke sure." Looking upset for her best friend and her self because she felt the same as Brooke.."Let me grab my purse and we will tell the boys we are going to the store, I need to see something too."

Brooke looks at Haley with a puzzled look and smiles gently.

Haley grabs her purse and they go into the living room. Lucas, Jamie, and Nathan were playing basketball on the Wii.Jamie runs over to Brooke and gives her a hug.

"Aunt Brooke!! I missed you. Where are you and mommy going?"

"We have to go to the store to get a few things."

"Can I come? Please!"Jamie looks at them with puppy dog eyes but that wasn't going to work.

"Maybe some other time sweetie me and mommy need to do some girl stuff, stay here and play with your daddy and Uncle Lucas."

Jamie nodded and ran back over to Lucas and Nathan.

"We will be back." Haley and Brooke yell and they just nodded.

* * *

At the store Haley and Brooke bought 8 pregnancy tests. 4 for each of them, just to make sure. The only place they could go was Brooke's since she had 2 bathrooms and no one but them would be there.

Each of them had take their tests and were waiting. Time was up it was time to check out if what they thought was true. Each walk into the bathroom and grab their tests and met in the kitchen.

"Ready?" Brooke asked. "Yeah lets see what they say."

Two rows with 4 tests lined up in each row. One row Brooke's and one Haley's. Every single test had a pink + on them. Brooke and Haley looked at each other sigh and gave each other as they cried. Haley was happy and Brooke wasn't so sure what she was.

"I guess we have to go home and give the guys the news." Haley says smiling. " I hope this one is a girl. I have always wanted a girl."

"Me,too."Brooke sighs and pushes the pregnancy tests into the trash."Let's go."

"Are you ok, Tigger."Haley asks worried. "I am good just surprised and wondering what Lucas will think."

"He will be fine Brooke. He will be so happy."Encouraging her best friend.

"I hope so. Lets go."

* * *

Back at Naley's house Jamie is in his room sleeping and Brooke and Haley walk into the livin to tell Lucas and Nathan the big news. Both Lucas and Nathan stand up and walk over to their girls. At the same time Haley and Brooke make their announcement.

"We are pregnant."They said in unison.

Nathan and Lucas stood puzzled for a minute but then smiled and hugged their girls.

Brooke looked up to Lucas and asked "Your not mad?" " Of course not Petty Girl. I am so happy for the both of us." he said has he kissed her passionately.

Nathan and Haley stood their smiling at Lucas and Brooke and then kissed each other. Each couple happy about the babies and so much in love with each other.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I am going to start a new story called "You Never Know" so you should check it out then. Review and think of some names for me please! LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW!!**


	9. Hello Baby

**Well my wonderful fans here is chapter 8 of my wonderful story. I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. SO anyone got any names for the babies yet. Review and TELL ME!! Idk how many more chapters to this I will get. I GOTTA PARTY TO GO TO! ME LOOKING FOR A B/F. LOL! Anyone know someone? LOL! Enjoy my story!**

RECAP!!

Back at Naley's house Jamie is in his room sleeping and Brooke and Haley walk into the livin to tell Lucas and Nathan the big news. Both Lucas and Nathan stand up and walk over to their girls. At the same time Haley and Brooke make their announcement.

"We are pregnant."They said in unison.

Nathan and Lucas stood puzzled for a minute but then smiled and hugged their girls.

Brooke looked up to Lucas and asked "Your not mad?" " Of course not Petty Girl. I am so happy for the both of us." he said has he kissed her passionately.

Nathan and Haley stood their smiling at Lucas and Brooke and then kissed each other. Each couple happy about the babies and so much in love with each other.

* * *

After finding out that both Brooke and Haley were pregnant the guys decided to take their woman out on a date. They all went out to get ICE CREAM! Then they strolled around in town for a while. Afterwards Naley went home and Lucas and Brooke went to Brooke's place. Lucas and Brooke got showers and got into pajamas and headed off to bed. Before going to see Lucas bent down to talk to Brooke's stomach.

"Hey in there. This is your daddy. How are you doing in there? I know you can't answer but I just thought I would ask." Brooke was silently laughing as Lucas continue to talk to the baby."Your mommy is beautiful that is why I am going to marry her soon. I personally hope you are a little girl and so does your mommy, but we won't find that out for a little while. I love you." Lucas kissed her still flat stomach and crawled into to bed putting his hand gently on Brooke's stomach. They both fell asleep.

* * *

When Brooke awoke the next morning Lucas was no where to be found. Brooke got out of bed and went into the kitchen finding a dozen roses and a note from Lucas. The note said:

"Hey Pretty Girl. Sorry I am not here to be with you and our baby, but I promised Skills and Nathan I would help out with the Ravens today. I love you and hope you like the flowers. Love Broody."

Brooke stared at the note for another moment before placing it on the fridge. She took the roses and placed them in a glass of water and put them on the counter. Happy she made her self some pancakes, ate breakfast and headed to go take a nice long bath.

After finishing her bath she got out and got dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Brooke pulled her chestnut brown hair into a low ponytail and put a little make-up on. She was heading out to stop and see Lucas at the school and then was going to get a few things at the store to make for dinner.

* * *

Brooke stopped to see Lucas but he was busy so she gave him a light kiss and headed to the store.

She bought some stuff to make Lasagna for her and Lucas and bought a couple candles so they could have a quite evening alone to celebrate about the baby. When she got home she notice the door was unlocked but just thought Lucas had gotten home. She walked into the house and saw someone's familiar face sitting on her couch and it wasn't Lucas...

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked this last chapter. So who do you think it is on her couch? Any guesses? REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	10. I'm Sorry

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HAD A VERY BUSY WEEKEND! It was MUY DIVERTIDO though! I hope you guys enjoy chapter nine! PLEASE REVIEW!!! LOVE YOUR Author FAVORITA KAITLIN!!**

* * *

Recap:

Brooke stopped to see Lucas but he was busy so she gave him a light kiss and headed to the store.

She bought some stuff to make Lasagna for her and Lucas and bought a couple candles so they could have a quite evening alone to celebrate about the baby. When she got home she notice the door was unlocked but just thought Lucas had gotten home. She walked into the house and saw someone's familiar face sitting on her couch and it wasn't Lucas...

_Peyton! How the hell did she get in here? Stay calm Brooke just stay calm. You are pregnant just remember that._

"Peyton didn't Lucas tell you to stay away from me?" Brooke staying strong.

Tears started to roll down Peyton's face as she start to apologizing, "Oh Brooke I am... sooo sorry. I don't know what came over me. I have been having a bad couple of weeks and everything just made me crazy. I am so sorry."

Brooke didn't know what to think about all of this."Peyton you threatened to kill me." she bluntly stated.

"I am so sorry. I don't ever want to hurt you. I am really sorry." Peyton exclaimed.

"Peyton I will have to think this over. I just can't right now. I am 3 weeks pregnant and am not supposed to be under a lot of stress. I will call you later, ok?"

Peyton eyes went straight to Brooke's stomach and the tears started to pour out more. Nothing more was said. Peyton gave Brooke a quick hug and left. Brooke sat on the couch and started to think if she should forgive Peyton. She would have to talk to Lucas about it.

* * *

Later that evening Lucas arrived home to find his fiance peacefully on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her and their baby. Lucas bent down and started to talk to his child.

"Hey in there. How are you doing? I want you to know that mommy and daddy love you very much. I can't wait to find out if you are a girl or a boy. I personally hope you are a girl. You will look exactly like your mommy if you are. If you are a boy I will love you just the same..." He continued talking not knowing Brooke had woken up and was listen to him."You don't come into the world for another 8 months but I can wait. Just be good for your mommy. I love you." He kissed her still flat stomach and Brooke opened her eyes smiling.

She looked into his eyes and stated, "You are the greatest man ever. I heard you talking to the baby, our baby. Lucas Scott you are going to be a great daddy and husband." Finishing her statement with a long passionate kiss.

Ending their kiss Brooke began talking about her day. "I had a visitor today."

Lucas puzzled asked, "Who was it? Anyone I know?"

"It was Peyton. She was..." cut off "Did she hurt you? What the hell was she doing here? I am going to kick her ass!"

"Lucas you aren't going to kick anyone's ass. She wasn't here to hurt me. She came apologizing and crying. I am thinking about forgiving her."

Lucas sat there quietly for a second before responding. "If you want to forgive her you can, but if she goes after you again I swear I will kick her ass all the way to Hell."

"Everything will be good who's hungry. I know I am with to people to feed now."

"Me too. Let's eat!"

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will update it soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Baby Brooke!

**Hey guys. Sorry it has tookme so long to write another chapter I have been busy with school and stuff. Plus one of my very good friends just had a baby this past sundayso I have been busy with that. So enough of my jabbering here is the 10th chapter of THE ONE I LOVED FROM THE BEGINNING! Love Kaitlin!!**

* * *

RECAP:

Peyton stopped by Brooke's house. She asked Brooke to forgive her and Brooke told Peyton her and Lucas were having a baby.

It has been 3 months since all this has happened and Haley, Brooke and Peyton are all at the mall looking at baby clothes since both Brooke and Haley are 4 monthespregnant. They bothare also having baby girls. Peyton who is back with Jake and Jenny, is 2 months pregnant and not sure what she is having. They are having a girl's day out.

Brooke holds up a very cute outfit to Peyton and Haley, "So what do you guys think would this look right on my little baby girl?" Haley took the outfit and looked at the tag and gave Brooke a 'duh' look.

"Of course it would look good on your baby. YOU DESIGNED IT! It is a outfit from your line of baby brooke."

Brooke looked at the tag and screamed as did Haley and Peyton. Everyone was staring at the 3 pregnant women. They quieted down and Brooke whispered. " I didn't even know this was out yet. OMG!" They 3 of them all hugged eachother and went out to celebrate.

When they were done celebrating at the food court, they shopped some more.

When they were leaving Brooke had to call Lucas for a ride because they only took peyton and haley's cars and there cars were too full. Brooke had bought about 20 bags of clothes, toys, and much much more.

Lucas arrived and stood in amazement. Brooke had tons of bags surrounding her.

"What are you staring at? Help me put this stuff in the car."

"I guess it is a good thing we have great paying jobs." Smiling at his fiance.

"Hey this baby is going to be very spoiled. So don't be busting on what I bought our baby, Lucas Eugene Scott!" Standing there with her hands on her hips. Baby bump sticking out of her t-shirt on shorts.

"Pretty girl, don't you think this is a lot for a baby who wouldn't be here for another 5 months?" asked looking at her with a smirk on his face.

Brooke playfully punched his arm and said, "Oh, I am just getting started. This baby will be set for 5 years before she is even born Lucas Scott." She smiled.

They packed the stuff into the car and headed for home with a car full of baby stuff.

Lucas and Brooke arrived home. They got out of the car and unpack things. When all of the sudden Brooke fell to the ground and was unconscious Lucas rushed to call 911 and then he called Haley and Nathan who called Peyton and Jake. Waiting for the ambulance to show about he whispered to her. "Pretty girl hang in there for you and the baby. Everything will be ok. I love you." Tears rolling down his cheeks as he held his pregnant fiance in his arms.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Alot of suspence in the end of the chapter.**

**Do you think the baby and Brooke will be ok?**

**Please Review. I will update soon.**


	12. I Love You!

**Jeez guys school has been so busy lately plus i got a new puppy. I haven't forgotten you guys so don't worry about. I have been super busy and haven't been able to update until now. I had college visit at Empire Beauty School and such so yet again sorry for not updating. Well i am going to stop talking about myself and write what will be the 11Th chapter of this amazing and suspenseful story! LOVE the one and only KAITLIN!!**

* * *

RECAP:

It is 3 months later and Brooke, Haley, and Peyton are all pregnant. They just got finished shopping and Brooke had to call Lucas to come pick her up. They were unloading the car when Brooke just collapsed. Lucs saw her lying there, he called the cops and held her.

* * *

At the hospital, Lucas is walking back and forth waiting for the doctor to come out. Nathan was holding Haly because she was crying and Jake was holding Peyton. After being at the hospital for one hour the doctor showed up with the news. Everyone looked up and were waiting for the doctor to speak.

The doctor took a deep breath and smiled, "You guys have nothing to worry about. We got her to wake up and she is wake now. Brooke and the baby are fine. Brooke was just exhausted and she passed out. I would let you guys all go in and see her but that is against the rules. So you may go in one to two at a time."

Everyone stood up and hugged each other now knowing she was ok. Everyone let Lucas be the first one to go see Brooke. Lucas left te waiting room and walked into Brooke's room. She was lying there looking so peaceful. When she walked in the she turned her head and smiled. Lucas walked over to her and she was about to speak when Lucas stopped her with a breath taking kiss.

"I am so glad you and our child are ok. I thought you might have died or something really bad had happened to you. I love you." Lucas said as he layed there beside his fiance in the hospital bed.

"I love you too. I am sorry if I scared you. I didn't plan to pass out and I am glad our child is ok." She rubbed her belly and felt a kick. She gasped.

Frightened Lucas sat up and looked at Brooke, "Is something wrong?"

Brooke smiled and shook her head. "I am fine. The baby just kicked for the first time." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby kicked again and Lucas smiled with joy.

"Our baby girl is going to be a soccer star." Brooke stared at him and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Our baby is going to be a cheerleader just like her mommy." Lucas smiled and kissed his soon to be wife and told her he would see her later then left the room.

* * *

Everyone else came in and went to see Brooke telling them how much they were glad she was ok and that they loved her. At the end of the day Brooke was allowed to go home. When she got home. Lucas helped her in the house.

* * *

**I hope you enjoed the chapter. Now really guys i need BABY NAMES! Review and tell me!**


	13. HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

**JUST UPDATING MY STORIES AGAIN... I KNOW IT HAS BEEN LIKE FOREVER SINCE I HAVE UPDATE AND IM SORRY. JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT WILL POSSIBLY BE A LONG ONE AT THAT :) SO ENJOY *KAITLIN***

**

* * *

  
**

RECAP:

So the last chapter ended with Brooke and the baby in the hospital. As you all know she was just exhausted and she passed out. In that chapter she was only 4 months pregnant well I jumped ahead and now she is 9 months pregnant and her and Haley both are ready to have their babies.

* * *

Brooke is standing infront of her full length mirror in her bra and underwear staring at her body. She places her hands on her belly and runs her hands over it.

_I look like and oversized blimp. _She thinks to herself with a frown on her face.

Lucas walks into the room and gives her a hug and kisses her on the forehead.

"Good morning Pretty Girl" and he bends down to her stomach and kisses it, too, "And Good morning to you to my lil princess."

He stands up and Brooke looks at him and pouts, " How can you love a blimp like me."

He smiles and laughter escapes from his lips. Brooke frowns, "I dont understand whats so funny about me being a oversized blimp"

Lucas cups her face in his palms and kisses her then says, "Pretty girl, I will love you know matter what and your not an oversized blimp, your 9 months pregnant and pretty soon you are going to have a baby. Our baby."

She finally smiles but both their smiles disappear when they hear water hitting the floor.

Brooke looks down and states, "I think my water just broke."

* * *

Everyone is waiting impatiently in the waiting room for news about Brooke and the baby. It has been 5 hours and not much word from anyone.

Haley is sleeping against Nathan's chest and Peyton against Jake's.

Finally after the long wait Lucas walks out in dirty green scrubs with the biggest smile on his face.

"At 3:33 pm Alexa Mara Scott came into this world at 7 pounds 8 ounces and 18 inches." He explains gleefully.

Everyone smiles and Congratulates him.

"Also Brooke did fantastic job, although she is tired and she screamed that she hated me and loved me a few times..." He smiles and shakes his head remembering, "Once she saw Alexa's face she smiled and cried."

Peyton and Haley both laughed.

Everyone got up and walked over to the nursery window to see baby Alexa. She was sleeping peacefully in her cute pink blanket and cap.

* * *

Three days later and it was time to bring both Brooke and Alexa home. Even though they didn't want to leave Haley and Jensen Michael Scott alone in the hospital, but they were going home the next morning.

Lucas wheeled Brooke and the baby out of the hospital doors to Lucas' truck.

Brooke looked up at Lucas and smirked, "I think we are going to need a bigger car."

"Yes, we will." He stated.

Lucas put Alexa in the pasenger side of the truck and Brooke snuggled up next to him as they drove home.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY AND WILL READ THE OTHERS. **


End file.
